Multicody10
Multicody10, or just Cody is known as a passive aggressive asberger who made the GlobeMC world. There are even religions that worship him such as Codyism FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY FUCK CODY Background Codys parents were of the few lucky enough to avoid the massacre of the Cetra clan. There are others, but all are in hiding due to the fear of being wiped out. It was only a year afterwards that Cody was born to her parents Ayame and Hiroyuki Cetra. Before she was born, her life would be pre-determined by her parents and those of the (later) famous, Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha were of the few who had not gone with the others on that dark day and still belived that the Cetra were innocent of the accusations. Mikoto, wanting to help the Cetra join the community again, helped plan and arrange a betrothal for when Cody was born. Her real name is Chise (Little Star). It was not long afterwards that the two began to grow up together, although, as young kids do, they had their problems. It was when Cody was 4 did her life take a dive down a dark road. Coming home to her parents lying in their own blood, she ran, only to fall down a steep slope. Cody's memories were gone, but all was not lost as Kakashi Hatake would soon find her, give her a new name, and take her in. Due to his lack of creativity, her name became Cody, her last name was hidden, and she was kept a secret from most of the village. Due to Cetra being recognized by their lavender eyes, she was not allowed to join the Ninja Academy and her weak constitution from her fall only made it worse. Kakashi was determined on training her though, and it was not long before she graduated by the Hokage's approval. Personality One would call Cody shy and very anti-social and this only worsens after Sasuke's departure. She does not talk much and usually comes off as snobby, but is only quiet due to the fact that she's afraid of saying something wrong. She's a very calm and gentle person and is known to bottle her feelings up. She's always afraid to cry in front of others, always worrying of someone seeing her as weak. Although, she mainly cries when she's frustrated, angered to a point of not knowing what to say, only to be frustrated further. It's one of the things that her friends come to like about her though, finding it as cute and getting the feeling of wanting to protect her. Cody is not one to be out in the open, due to her being secluded for most of her childhood, but she does befriend some of the villagers. Although mainly close to Neji (Having the Hyuugas watched her from time to time), she is also friends with Hinata and Sakura and acquaintences with many others. Her hobbies mainly include organizing (when in thought) and studying flower meanings. Her flaws include that she can't cook. A natural ability she seems to harness. She is notorious for not explaining herself well, saying something but unable to get her point across sometimes. Appearance Cody is about 5' 1/2, her skin a very light peach color. Her hair reaches just past her waist and is usually seen in a braid, the color a soft sea foam green. Her lavender eyes are a symbol of her clan. Due to her poor eyesight, she does wear spectacles, although the design changes from oval frames to rectangular ones as she gets older. When younger, she has long hair as she does now, her outfit consisting of a top with off the shoulder sleeves. It's after her hair is cut during the battle against Gaara (during the exams) does she change into an outfit that the top shirt cuts off past her breast where a longer black turtle-neck appears underneath, reaching just above knee-length, warmers on her arms and attached to her middle finger. (Bandages underneath on her legs.) It's after the time skip does she change into her current outfit. A white dress that ties around the neck, the slit about mid-thigh, the skirt reaching knee-length. Arm warmers don her arms, black ones underneath with plates of steel on her hands for defense. An ANBU tattoo is on her left arm, the placement due to a mistake from the artist. She doesn't mind it though as it shows how she's different. Around her waist are two criss-crossed belts which hold up her packs as well as her Odachi blade. Abilities Cody is a medical ninja, a trait that the Cetra were known to excel in due to their connection with nature and their control over their chakra. She also has pretty good skills with her Odachi, a skill she has trained in to make up for her poor hand-to-hand combat. Decent with Ninjutsu, her Genjutsu barely above par, her weakness lies in Taijutsu. Part of this is due to her lack of body strenth while another is due to her poor eyesight which opens up many blindspots. Although she is taught an ability by Kakashi to use her chakra to sense her surroundings as bats use ultrasound, she's only used it once or twice in an emergency. Her main strength lies in her medic abilities though, one of the few trained under Tsunade along with Sakura although it comes more naturally to her. 'Blood' She doesn't really have one although rumors are spread through the land that Cetra blood is very valuable to those who manage to get their hands on it. Another reason why her heritage is kept secret. Part I Although she joined on missions, she was only a member on paper due to her not being able to attend every mission. It was during this time that Sasuke and Cody meet once more, his memories fuzzy, but something was triggered nonetheless. Cody is only glad to meet Sasuke for the first time face-to-face, as well as her other teammates. She has dreamed of being outside and is happy to finally experience it. Sasuke, having locked his memories away, starts to recall things, finding the necklace he had started long ago. Wanting to prove to himself that he was moving forward he gives the necklace to her. Partly due to the familiar feeling he has around her, but in a way to show he was throwing away his past. Cody's life changes during her time with the team, falling for the Uchiha, unknowingly, with each mission while befriending Naruto and Sakura and learning to open up more. Although on occassion she does get sick, Kakashi tells her of the details after returning. Part II After Sasuke's departure, Cody drives herself into a bit of a depressive state, her lack of motivation frightening the ones that care for her. It's then that Kakashi and Tsunade suggest training for the ANBU squad, both wan ting to get her mind off her past and emotions. Cody agrees hesitantly at first until realizing that she was losing herself, then agrees wholeheartedly. It's during this time that she becomes more withdrawn and secluded, only those who really know her being able to talk and spend time with her. Although she's progressed greatly in her sword skills and her abilities as a ninja, she is still in-training. Her progression as a medic though puts her as one of the top in Konoha. The others barely see her during her training, but when Naruto returns, things are put on hold. Cody is one of the few that accompanies Naruto and the others to save Gaara, wanting to put her abilities to the test. She helps alongside Sakura on the medics, and ends up waiting for their return. When Team 7 runs into Sasuke for the first time, Cody takes it very hard, going as far as to challenge him to prove to herself that she was over him and that she could tear the bond they share. It ends in failure. Relationships Kakashi Hatake: Father-figure Hinata Hyuuga: Sister-figure Friends: Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, and several others. Her main relationship though is with Sasuke, though her betrothal to him is no longer in her memories and Sasuke secludes his own, the two still become interested in one another. Cody's feelings are stronger than Sasuke's but his are mainly lessened by his main goal of revenge.It's usually Sasuke who comes to her rescue, his feeling of wanting to protect her sometimes overriding his senses as it does sometimes with Naruto. Cody's feelings for him start out as curiosity, having snuck out from time to time to watch the people of Konoha. It wasn't long before Cody found herself looking for Sasuke unconsciously, not fully realizing her feelings until the attack during the chunin exams, unsure of what to do about them. She's unable to express herself before Sasuke leaves unfortunately. After the time-skip, it shows that Cody is determined to lock her feelings away for Sasuke, not wanting to admit, even to herself, that she cares for him. Trivia *Favorite Food: Meat Buns *Least Favorite Food: Anything Sour and Onions *Hobbies: Organizing (when in thought), studying medicine, and learning about flowers *Fears: Thunder Storms; though she does her best not to show it. *She nevers takes off her crescent necklace. Ever. Reference Cody's Reference Picture by Annria2002 on DeviantArt Category:Players Category:Gods